ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lord of the Rings
The Lord of the Rings is a classic fantasy series by J.R.R. Tolkien. Ever since the Movies, its fandom has sadly been a Suvian cesspool. In Canon The Lord of the Rings is a novel following the adventures of a hobbit named Frodo and his eight companions. Their quest was to help defeat the rising Dark Lord, Sauron. The novel was first published by the George Allen & Unwin Ltd. publishing service in 1954-55, in three-book form to make it easier on readers: The Fellowship of the Ring (29 July, 1954), The Two Towers (11 November, 1954), and The Return of the King (20 October, 1955). In all truth there were actually six books, two in each of our three books. Their original names were planned by Tolkien, but unused until the boxed-set Millennium Edition, printed in 1999. The Lord of the Rings is the story following The Hobbit, the first of the stories involving Arda or Middle-earth. The Characters Main canon characters (and most known lust objects) include: ; The Fellowship : * Aragorn, son of Arathorn * Boromir, son of Denethor * Frodo Baggins * Gandalf, a.k.a Mithrandir * Gimli, son of Gloin * Legolas Thranduilion * Meriadoc Brandybuck * Peregrin Took * Samwise Gamgee ; Important and recognized characters : * Arwen * Bilbo Baggins * Celeborn * Denethor * Elrond * Éomer * Éowyn * Faramir * Galadriel * Glorfindel * Gríma Wormtongue * Haldir * Théoden * Saruman * Sméagol/Gollum Other Canon Sources Besides The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, there are other books with facts about the world Tolkien created for these characters. They are: * The Silmarillion * Unfinished Tales * The Adventures of Tom Bombadil * The Road Goes Ever On After his death, Tolkien's third son Christopher Tolkien published other works based on Middle-earth and its history: * The Book of Lost Tales, Part One * The Book of Lost Tales, Part Two * The Lays of Beleriand * The Shaping of Middle-earth * The Lost Road and Other Writings * The Return of the Shadow * The Treason of Isengard * The War of the Ring * Sauron Defeated * Morgoth's Ring * The War of the Jewels * The Peoples of Middle-earth * The Children of Húrin In the history of Middle-earth, many of the objects fought over were shiny. In Badfic :See main article Tolkien Fandom on how LotR is treated in badfic. Lord of the Rings and the PPC LotR minis, the first minis ever, are mini-Balrogs. They are trained by Miss Cam at the Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth. They may be adopted by agents at the Mini-Balrog Adoptions Agency, run now by Cassie Cameron-Young. Agents Native to Middle-earth Some PPC agents are native to Middle-earth. This often means they were created as a character for a LotR fanfic, but their author at some point decided they were better used as an agent protecting the canon than as a character possibly disrupting it. Many of these agents are Elves, often Noldorin. * Alagos * Alice * Boromir (recruited from canon by Team Phoenix.) * Canta Enquëo * Dafydd Illian * Diocletian * Dúros Black * Eledhwen Elerossiel * Halley (from a crossover with the Discworld) * Heather Shane * Himrod * Ithalond and his wife, Mithiriel * Jane Doe * Justin Agent * Kelvin Talathion * Kwennyfer * Moridae Greenleaf * Nendil Morifëa * Penidhren * Ranger * Rina and Galeya Telcontar * Stephanie Fielding * Tatharien * Tyler * The DIS employed an orc at some point, but he was never named and his fate is currently unknown. It is very likely that he either left the DIS when the SO demanded their surrender, or was killed. Note: Agent Rosie Cotton Bomull is not a native of LotR. Items, Substances, etc. Native to Middle-earth These items may be canonical or fandom-based. * 1420 Beer * Athelas * Lembas and Lembass * Extra Rings of Power * Ring of Sairalindë * Ye Olde Poisonous Poison Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. Agents Specialised in this Continuum Agents are considered specialised in a continuum when they have handled at least three missions in the canon. Most of these agents are also active/specialised in other continua. It is often not the agents who decide where their specialty lies, but the Flowers that keep assigning missions to them. * Agents Acacia Byrd and Jay Thorntree (DMS - LotR) (Main Article) ** The Original Series (alternative link) (26 missions) * Agents Aerilyn and Zera (DMS - LotR) ** 'From the Trees the New Elf Was Born' ** 'A Will of Their Own' ** 'Silver Water of Fire' ** 'Selmorwai' * Agents Alana and Sarah (DMS - LotR) ** 'Linde' ** 'An Elf's Love' ** 'Suspended in Isolation' ** 'The long way: The ten walkers' (crossover with Harry Potter) * Agent Alec Troven (DI) ** 'Your Wife is A Big Dragon', with Verra ** 'Miscommunications', with Verra ** 'Son of...', with Agent Dee (DBS - Harry Potter) ** 'Pumpkins and Other Unnatural Creatures' a.k.a. 'There Is No Miss Magic In Middle-Earth', with Agent Lambda (SIELU) ** 'Book Three of Inheritance' (crossover with The Inheritance Cycle), with Marc-C * Agents Alla and Cassie (DMS - LotR) ** 'Hair Like Horse Piss' ** 'A "Misterious" Personality' ** 'Of Knitting Yarn and Snow Leopards' ** 'The Village' * Agents Anne and Kate (DMS - LotR) ** 'Unforgettable' ** 'For the Cause' ** 'Elfsong' ** 'Arsarmwen' ** 'Legolas' True Love AKA The Lost Princess' (crossover with Harry Potter) ** 'Wild Blue Yonder,' with trainee Carol ** 'Why Us?' ** 'Ari' ** 'Loves Oceans,' Kate with Agent Shanna (DMS - PotC) * Agent Architeuthis (Intel) ** 'The Beginning' ** 'Manic Depressive' ** 'Time Will Tell' ** 'Harry Potter and the One Ring of Power' (crossover with Harry Potter) ** 'Possessed' * Agents Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins (DMS) ** Once Upon a Time in HQ' (alternative link) ** 'Suebusters' ** 'From Arda with Love' (alternative link) ** 'Vainglorious Suethors' (alternative link), also featuring Himrod * Agents Cassie Young and Nat Freidar (DMS - LotR) ** 'Dear Ambellina,' Part 1, Part 2 ** 'The Love of his Life' ** 'Being In Love Is Twice As Hard,' Part 1, Part 2, with Agent Kelvin Talathion (DMS - LotR) * Agents Claudia Beth King and Ella Darcy (DAC) ** 'Amin Mela Lle' ** 'From Math Class to Middle-earth' ** 'Abduction of a King' ** 'The Elf From America' * Agents Crispin Reed and Maria Falcone (DMS) ** 'Daughter of Elshadeth' ** 'To Love or Not to Love?' ** 'A Faerie's Reign' * Agents Dafydd Illian and Selene Windflower (DOGA) ** 'More Than Ordinary' ** 'Eledhwen' ** 'Daughter of Desire' ** 'Echoes of the Narbeleth' ** 'The Blood of Those Betrayed', Dafydd with Agent Constance Sims ** 'Woodsprite of the North', with Agent Takua (DOGA) and everyone else *** Sue: Alumia ** 'legolas, by Laura' *** Sue: laura ** 'Celebrian - The Mission', Dafydd with Constance *** Sue: Celebrian ** 'After Midnight', Dafydd with Constance * Agents Diocletian and Suicide (DMS) ** 'Raneriel, Elf Ranger of the North' ** 'In Which Logic Is Seen as Optional, at Best,' Suicide with Agent Ithalond ** 'Ring Child' (crossover with Harry Potter), with Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen (DIC) *** Stu: Archir the Emerald * Agents Elanor Gilmor and Megan (Elf Protection) ** 'A Sue That Was Killed' ** 'Buffy-Like Intentions and Pyromaniacs. Sorry, Pyromaniac' ** 'Bound by Hatred' (NSFW) * Agents Felaben and Jackson (DF) ** 'Well, something should be dying...' ** 'Love and War and How Not to Combine Them' ** 'The Woods of Running and Annoyance' * Agents Fireblade and Keitaro (DMS -LotR) ** 'Of Partners, Time Distortions, and Mirkwood Spiders!' ** 'Of Pegacorns and Fluffy-Sama,' with Agent Kali (DMS - Inuyasha) ** 'Pecking Suns' * Agent Ilarian (DMS - LotR) ** 'Regretts' ** 'A Life Worth Living For' (scroll one quarter down the page) ** 'Two Daughters' (scroll halfway down the page) ** 'How Can I Make You Understand?' * Agents Isaiah and Mara (DTE) ** 'Your Unhappy Elladan' (alternative link) ** 'Mary Sue's Mind Control' (alternative link) ** 'A Slut for Samwise and Her Demise', Mara with Agent Rosie Cotton Bomull * Agents Jaster and Threnody (DMS - LotR) ** 'Canopy through the trees' ** 'Eyes of a Panther' (crossover with Animorphs) ** 'Childish Games' ** 'I Will Be Waiting for Your Return,' with civilian Harmony * Agents Jeanlily and Twain (DMS - LotR) ** 'The Tenth Member' ** 'I Save My Love For One' ** 'Middle-earth Meets Hogwarts' (crossover with Harry Potter) ** 'The Fellowship's Bliss' * Agents Joe and Meneltari (DMFF) ** 'Baneful Melody' ** 'The Earthborn: Guardian of time' ** 'Chosen of a goddess' (crossover with Forgotten Realms), Joe with Agents Endomiel (DMFF), Ella Darcy (DAC), and Verra (DI), and Recruit Ril-gania ** 'One of the crowd', Joe with Agent Endomiel (DMFF), Agent Ginger (DF), and Trainee Lee ** 'Daughter of the Rings', with Agent Endomiel * Agents Kazra and Rich (DMS - LotR) ** 'Entrapment in Middle-earth' ** 'Moonlight Shadow—The Fellowship of the Ring' ** 'The Eirren Bow Maiden' * Agents Krishna and Serenity (DMS - LotR) ** 'Legolas and Laurie' ** 'Sugar High in Middle-earth' ** 'Loves's Time Well Spent' * Agents Louise and Narto (DOGA) ** 'Garden of Noncoty' ** 'Eyes of Fire' ** 'Rings of Power' ** 'Daughter of Darkness' * Agents Mackenzie and Nate (DMS - LotR) ** 'The Prophecy' ** 'Tengra Seregaha' ** 'Tariana, Gifted Lady,' Nate with Agent Chase Lopes (DMS) * Agents Nenya Gabriel and Rosie Cotton Bomull (DMS - DMO) ** 'Laurel' (alternate link) ** 'The Dark of the Moon' (alternate link), with Agents Jay Thorntree (DIC) and Agent Dead (Department of Emergencies) ** 'Tales of Vemi and Bjam,' with Agents Vemi Fincaran (DMS - LotR/Discworld) and Bjam the PPC Morale Officer ** 'A Slut for Samwise and Her Demise,' Rosie with Agent Mara (DTE) * Agent Trojanhorse (DBS - Freelance) (Missions are usually NSFW) ** 'Amin Ai Olin' ** 'Forbidden Love', with Agent Soulshadow (DBS - Freelance) ** 'True Love Can Conquer All', with Soulshadow ** 'Fun in Buckland', with Agent Paddlebrains (DBS - Freelance) ** 'Ethuil'waew', with Paddlebrains and Intern Oscar Henson ** 'Eternal', with Paddlebrains ** 'An Elf's Worst Nightmare', with Agent Luxury (DBS - LotR) ** 'Another Drink', with Paddlebrains ** 'Spreading Filths', with Intern Marsha Agents Not Yet Specialised in this Continuum Agents with fewer than three missions in this continuum are not specialised, yet. They probably soon will be. * Agents Adam and Frenchie (DoSAT - A/V) ** 'Sunrise Elf' (alternative link) ** 'A Different Flame' (alternative link) *** Sue: Harrow * Agents Amy and Brent (DMS - LotR) ** 'Forced to Love' (alternate link) ** 'Lost Beloved' (alternate link) * Agents Chana and Hal (DMS - LotR) ** 'Strides in the Night' ** 'Adventures from an Elf's Eyes' * Agents Christianne and Eledhwen (DMS) ** 'Miriel, Princess of Rohan' ** 'Time Will Tell' (the Circle of Lemmings one) * Agent Dour K (DAVD) ** 'If I Die Before I Wake' ** 'Killer in the Dark' * Agents Entropy and Logan (DF - ESAS) ** 'The Love Story of Boromir and Listala' ** 'The Scourge of the Scarlet Maiden' * Agent Gypsy (DBS - DBH) (Missions are usually NSFW) ** 'To Be Free From Pasts and Shadows', with Agent Paddlebrains ** 'Violation of the Evenstar', with Agent Cray * Agent Halley (DMS and BRD - LotR) ** 'Arathorn Did Not Have a Daughter', with Agent Talia Nightsong (DMS - LotR) ** 'Solo Flight' * Agents Jaz and Tick (DMS - LotR) ** 'If She Was There' ** 'The Journey of Min' * Agents Lothloriel Elhyn and Rowyn (DMS) ** 'Trial By Love and War' ** 'Flower of Rohan' * Agent Monty Biggins (DF) ** 'A Choice Between Love and War', with Agent Arthur (DF) ** 'Technical Issues' (MST), with Trainees Steven Fontwell, Sasha Lipsen, Wallis and Shawn Cooper-Wright * Agent Scarg Marison (DMS - LotR) ** 'PPC Ficlet' (crossover with the Real World), with Agent April (DMS - LotR) (scroll to bottom) ** 'Da Spin-Off', with Agent Ellipsis (DMS - LotR) * 'The Adventure Begins With One Step', Agents Derik and Gall Bonecrusher (DMS) * 'All in a Day's Work', Agents Thalia and Shada (DMS - LotR) * 'The Assassin and the Elf', Agents Kilauea and Sydney (DF) * 'The Awkward Adventures of Meghan Whimblesby', Agent Rooney (DoI) * 'Blade', or 'I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.', Agents Brenda Loringham and Charlie Shoe (DMS) ** Note: There will eventually be two versions of this mission. The above is the April Fool's Day version. It's listed because it's technically a mission—they gather charges and kill the Sue. It just happens to be a crazy, AU version of the official mission. * 'Brianna, a tale of a battlemaid', Agents Rouge and Crispin Reed (DMS) with Agents Maria Falcone and Michel Javert (DMS) * 'The Chaos Begins', or ‘Silmarien Goldeneve’, Agents Erin Mirestone and Maralys Deeppockets (DMS) * 'The Children', Agents Takua and Jareth (DOGA) * 'Delilah', Agents Caitlin and Sidh (DMS - LotR) * 'Disposing of the Rings', Agents Kwennyfer and Jane (DMS - LotR) * 'Dochainn Nam Blàir Trauma Of War: A first mission, with major headaches', Agents Elanor Laison and Mortic Wentway (DW) * 'An Elf By Any Other Name', Agents Miriam Jones and Rael (DF) * 'Evelyn', Agents Constance Sims and Steve Dimond (DMS) * 'A Father's Responsibilities' (NSFW), Agents Dana Trent and Tarian Toran (DBS) * 'The Floater - An "Easy" First Assignment?', Agent NytBloomer and Judy (DF) * 'I will bloom forever', Agents Sara Knight and Zach Homewood (DF) * 'Journey of the Heart', Agents Cavan Shenn and Rilwen Shadowflame (DF) with Trojanhorse (DBS) * 'Lossenlindëiel', Agents Tawaki, Natalie, and Melpomene (DTO) * 'Of Mary Sues and Wring Bearers', Agent Laurie (DMS - LotR) * 'Middle-earth, Meet Liana', Agents Allie and Chelsea (DMS - His Dark Materials) * 'Morwen, Daughter of Darkness', Agents Sakira and Kage (DMS - LotR) * 'Never Wander', Agents Jet and Jicky (DF) * 'New World', Agent Vaniela (DMS - LotR) * 'Occupation: Assassin' (NSFW), Agents Tianna and Tulath (DBS - LotR, despite the mission title) * 'Return of the Nazgûl', Agents Laire and Staff Elf (DMS - LotR) * 'THE RING OF ARTEMIS', Agents Rose/Ross (DF) * 'Sue be Nimble, Sue be Fast, the PPC’s coming to kick your – ', Agents Manx and Shadow (DF) with Agents X and Arya Dragon * 'Sues of Mirkwood', Agents Orion and Nahinu (DMS) * 'Through Anothers Eyes', a.k.a. 'Enter the Newbies', Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature (DF) with Trainees Saxo Cruore and James Vulpes * 'To Boredly Go', Agents Teek and Crelmos (DMS) * 'Whatever Happens', Agents Cassiopeia Orange and Skuld Taipan (DF - SOD) Crossovers With Harry Potter * 'The Elf from…Hogwrats?', Agents Manx and Shadow (DF) * 'Harry Potter and the One Ring of Power', Agent Architeuthis (Intel) * 'Legolas' True Love' AKA 'The Lost Princess', Agents Anne and Kate (DMS - LotR) * 'The long way: The ten walkers', Agents Alana and Sarah (DMS) * 'Middle-earth Meets Hogwarts', Agents Twain and Jeanlily (DMS) * 'Of Books and Cleverness', Agents Death and Random (DIC) * 'Ring Child', Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen (DIC) with Suicide and Diocletian (DMS) ** Stu: Archir the Emerald * 'Two Worlds', Agents Jay Thorntree and Acacia Byrd (DIC) * 'Why You Shouldn't Kill Your Partner', Agents Lorac and Verra (DI) With Other Continua * Agent Meg (Despatch) ** 'Sleepover!!! - A Girl Called Bob' (crossover with the Real World) ** 'Teddy Bear - Celeste', Part One (crossover with Sailor Moon), with Will (Despatch) and Agents Shelley and Nia (DIC) (incomplete) * 'Allies' (crossover with The Chronicles of Narnia), Agents Sedri and Ketay * 'Almost Lost' (crossover with Stargate Atlantis), Agents Miah and Cali (DMS) * 'Book Three of Inheritance' (crossover with The Inheritance Cycle), Agents Alec Troven and Marc-C (DI) * 'Chosen of a Goddess' (crossover with Forgotten Realms), Agents Joe, Endomiel, and Ril-Gania (DMFF) with Agent Ella Darcy (DAC) and Agent Verra (DI) * 'A Fellowship and a Girl and Two Angry PPC Agents' (crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer), Agents Krissy and Mae (DMS - LotR) with Agent Alan (DIC) * 'Sorrow' (crossover with Firefly), Agents Flip Finley and Rez Montrose (DF) * 'A Whole New World' (crossover with The Matrix), Agents Achren and Obsidian (DMS - The Matrix) Lord of the Rings Lord of the Rings Lord of the Rings Category:Films